KanoKido Week Stories
by YouHaveBeenSmythed
Summary: A collection of one-shots written for Kanokido week
1. Playing Mario Kart for the first time

It was a rather quiet day in the base today, Seto had gone to work and Mary had gone out with Momo on some kind of shopping trip which Kido declined to tag along with them for as she had quite a few things to do around the base which would be a lot easier without all the ruckus the usual group caused. Shintaro, Ene, Hibiya and Konoha also had other things to do causing the rare occurrence of a peaceful base.

Kido was just humming a tune to herself as she cleaned up the kitchen when she heard a rather loud shout disrupting the quietness come from another room. That's right Kano was the only one who had nothing to do today so he was still in the base. Whilst rolling her eyes she made her way as to where the shouting had come from wondering what on earth Kano was doing now.

Walking into the room where she heard him, he let out another shout which felt like it pierced her eardrums. Scrunching her face up in displeasure she looked to see he was shouting at the television screen that was hooked up to a Wii console they had recently saved for, seems he was playing Mario Kart and was getting really into it, his body moved along with the remote moving in the directions which his kart was moving on the screen.

"Oi Kano stop shouting you're being too loud" Her plan was just too tell him this and leave the room to get back to her chores but from making herself known Kano turned back to her grinning clearly having other intentions in mind.

"Hmm i'm just having fun Kido~ you should come join me instead of being such a bore doing housework"

"Well somebody has to do them otherwise this place would look a mess and its not like you try and help" Her eyes narrowed into a glare at him but he just laughed and shook his head.

"I always listen to Danchou when she tells me to do something, if she asks nicely~" He turned his back on her then going back to the menu area on the game, his grin never once leaving his face "I know you're really just refusing because you know i'll beat you cause you're so terrible at games"

"I am not terrible at them! what could be so hard about driving a pretend car anyway tch" Her glare only got worse looking upon him but he wasn't paying attention to her expression right now.

He knew he had got her, Using her competitive side he would lure her into play the game it really was simple he just knew Kido so well.

She knew this of course but couldn't help herself, his taunting was always so annoying she fell for it most of the time and he just couldn't help himself from pressing her buttons.

"So you'll do it? play a game against me and see that you won't be able too win" He was speaking in an amused tone and turned to her once again handing over another remote which Kido snatched from his hand whilst sitting down next to him.

"Ok so these are the buttons you need" His hand swept over hers directing at which buttons to use and telling her what they do.

She felt the weight of his hand against hers immediately and had to stop herself from blushing first before pulling her hands away from his and gave him a serious expression

"I know what i'm doing just start the game"

He paused for a moment looking at her and smiled at her reaction, of course he had just used that as an excuse too touch her hand.

"Ok then be prepared to lose though, and first we have too pick our characters" Clicking some buttons he got them to the character selection screen and straight away he pointed to King boo who was a ghost king "You should be him you're both leaders and ghosts its perfect"

Her eyes traveled over to look in his direction, glaring at him once again before moving a hand too reach up and flick his shoulder too which he just laughed at and rubbed the spot afterwards.

Of course she didn't pick King boo but instead went with baby Mario because he was quite cute and red was a favourite colour of hers so why not. Meanwhile Kano had picked Waluigi too which Kido had too speak up at "Sounds annoying, perfect for you"

Kano laughed once again and then went onto pick the vehicle he wanted to use "You're so mean Kido"

"Says you"

"Come on we're starting now you better be ready"

He was right, Kido had already picked what she wanted to use and the stage had been picked so now all that was left to do was wait until the time on the screen went down and they could start off the race.

It went just as hoped for Kano, Kido was just getting used to how everything worked though she did try her hardest it just wasn't enough for her too beat Kano this race and he looked over at her with a smug smile at the end of it "See i told you that you couldn't win"

Kido just stared at the game not falling for his taunting this time "That was just a practice run, select a whole cup and we'll see who wins that"

"Oooo so you haven't faced enough defeat yet then sure lets play a cup" he then went away selecting the necessary buttons and got everything sorted "Ok then Kido, but lets make this interesting hmm? if you win i'll clean the house for you but if i win then i get to ask you too do something for me which you can't refuse"

"Why would i agree too that?" she turned too him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you're so sure you're going to beat me then you have nothing too lose do you, and you wanted me too help you with the house work sooo badly right~?"

"Fine, then deal i'll show you and make you work extra hard" she turned away from him once again then and looked determinedly at the screen now she had extra motivation not too lose this, she wasn't going to let him win once again no way.

Kano smirked at her, she was lured so easily into the trap. He knew there was no way she was going to beat him, after all this was her first time playing and he had been playing at least for a couple days now. So with all the confidence he was going to win he turned to the screen and got the cup started.

It was all going quite well for Kano, he was in the lead with Kido behind him by a good enough distance, ahh he knew it, he was definitely going to win so there was no harm in using his power and taking a little sneak peak over at Kido. Making it look like his eyes were still glued to the screen Kano was actually taking a lot at the cute concentration face Kido was pulling. She had part of her tongue stuck out and her brows were furrowed paying full attention to the screen, Kano couldn't help but find it adorable which turned out too be his downfall as he stared for a little bit too long and his kart ended up flying off the road giving Kido the lead.

"Shit" he mumbled quietly as he put his attention back on the game, but it was too late and Kido had beat him that round to which she looked over at him and smirked just like he had done before but Kano didn't falter at this and smiled right back at her "I just thought i would let you win one, give you some confidence"

"Yeah yeah just start the next round"

Kano happily obliged and they got the next round going, by this time now Kido had gotten pretty into it and was making remarks at the characters on the screen, saying they were getting in her way and no you didn't just throw that banana at me. Kano was having fun just listening to her but he joined in as well throwing insults at the characters on the screen.

It was all fun and games till they got to their last race and it was tied between the both of them, this match would be the deciding race as too who wins the bet. They both looked on eagerly at the screen ready.

The race was going pretty evenly until the last lap and Kido managed too pull ahead of Kano. "Ha! see look i told you i'm going to win"

Kano was calm though, he had a secret weapon up his sleeve, the dreaded blue shell which he had been saving. The blue shell which went straight to the player at first place and blasted them so hard their kart stopped going for a good while, long enough that he would be able to pull ahead.

Just as they were getting near the end and Kido was so confident that she was going too win Kano pulled out his secret weapon and the shell went flying, and it flew right into Kido's Kart making it explode and giving Kano just the time he needed to drive straight past her and onto victory.

"Yes i won! see look Kido i told you, you're just terrible at these games" He turned to her grinning brightly.

Kido turned to him her mouth hanging partially open completely awestruck from the event that just happened "You did not just blue shell me!"

"Mmm i think i did" his grin stayed on his face completely amused by her expression "And that means you have to do anything that i ask you too~"

She just couldn't believe it, he blue shelled her! right at the last minute, victory was so close but then he ripped it straight out from underneath her "You're so annoying! I can't believe it"

This just made him laugh and shake his head "Now now Kido listen to what I've got too say hmm? because i won tomorrow you have to dress up cutely, in one of your frilly skirts i know you hide and spend the day with me doing what i want"

"What! no way!" what he was basically asking for was for them too go on a date, did he realize that, he must of right?! her face got a slight pinkish hue to it as she started at him eyes wide

"I'm sorry but that was the deal, you have to do what i want and that's what i want so you're just going to have to deal with and you better hurry up and finish those chores seen as you'll have no time to do them tomorrow" His smile was innocent and cute as he looked upon her but of course he knew that he had technically just set them up on a date which really made him feel kind of nervous, not that he showed this.

Kido put on an irritated look and then stood up, she didn't want him too see her face grow ever pinker and so walked away from him straight away to the door "Fine, but that doesn't mean i'm going to like it"

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure we have fun!"

Grumbling to herself about what an idiot he was she left the room and went back to her chores whilst Kano sat there smiling happily to himself. He was feeling a bit nervous yes but it really would be fun too spend a whole day with Kido, Just them. Yeah he was looking forward to it as well, especially knowing she'd have to dress up cutely for him. This game of Mario Kart turned out to be a lot better than expected.


	2. Cuddles in bed

It had been a hard days work for both Kano and Kido they had been out on a mission today which had taken them all day with no rests. So when they got back to the base they were shattered. Kido was actually lent up slightly against Kano, she was feeling a lot more tired than he was, so Kano had his hand on the small of her back leading her around so she wouldn't bump into any furniture due to her drowsiness.

It made Kano happy to be able to have her so close to him, they'd officially started dating only a couple of weeks ago when Kido accidentally came out with her feelings, Kano had been shocked but elated at the same time because he felt the same way about her and couldn't believe that she felt that way about him. Anyway soon after the confess Kano told her how he felt as well, along with a little teasing of course but it ended up him asking her to be his girlfriend which she shyly accepted.

"Mmm Kano i'm going to get changed and head too bed now ok" They were outside the bedroom doors now and Kido lifted herself up from Kano's side to head into her room.

Kano's hand reached out for hers before she got too far away from him "Hey don't i get a goodnight kiss?" a small smile crept up onto his face, he really didn't want to let her go right now.

A tiny smile made it's way onto Kido's face as well, she was just as ecstatic as Kano was they were together, it was like a dream when he admitted her liked her too and ask her to be his girlfriend and now she got to do things like kiss him, something she'd been wanting to do for a while.

Walking closer to him once again she pressed a soft kiss against his lips. She was going to pull away after a second but Kano's arms snaked around her waist keeping her in place while the kiss lasted a bit longer. She didn't mind at all.

It had to come to an end sometime though and about a minute later they both pulled away still keeping the small smiles on each of their faces.

"Goodnight Kano i'll see you in the morning"

He didn't let go of her though groaning a little as she finished her goodnight "I don't want to let go of you"

A little blush appeared upon Kido's cheeks then as he spoke "I wish today wasn't so exhausting so i wasn't so tired but i really need to go too bed"

Kano chuckled seeing her flushed cheeks "Wahhh you're so cute Kido~ and why don't you come sleep in my room with me then we can sleep and cuddle, unless you feel like doing anything else" He winked at her after that just joking about the last part.

Kido's blush turned even bigger though "Stupid! i'm too tired!"

Kano just started to laugh "Oh but if you weren't so tired it would be ok then?"

Her hand came up to hit his shoulder, her cheeks flaring with even more redness.

"No i never said that!" she squirmed her way out of his arms then glaring right at him "Night Kano"

"Wait, wait, wait!" his hand reached out for her's again and pulled her a little back "I was being serious about sleeping in my room though, pleeaaaasseee"

"…." she had to admit that she wanted too, it wouldn't be the first time that the two of them would of slept together anyway so it wasn't really that big of a deal, even so her heartbeat started to pick up a little. It was about a minute later before she actually answered "Fine ok, still let me get changed first"

Kano gave her a big grin and let her hand go so she could go off to get into her pajama's. Once she was in her room he headed to his own and then got into his pj's as well then immediately hopped into bed just now waiting for Kido to arrive.

It was about five minutes later when Kido came in and shut the door behind her, fully dressed in her pajama's now still accompanied with a blush on her face she made her way over and into the bed where Kano lay.

He gave her a wide smile as she climbed in and then squirmed over a little closer to her. He wouldn't let it show but he was actually blushing a little seeing her dressed in those shorts and vest top she was wearing too bed, it was more than she ever revealed normally.

Kido's eyes looked over to him and then she slipped a bit closer as well so they were right next to each other. Without thinking too much about it Kido then wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face up against him, which helped hide the extra big red patches on her cheeks.

Kano straight after her put his arms around her as well like she had done to him and whispered.

"Hmm see Kido is so cute"

"S-shhh it's time to go too bed now, Goodnight Kano"

He just laughed a little then squeezed her slightly before giving her a small kiss on her forehead "Yeah yeah night Kido" he was pretty tired himself after all.

They stayed like that cuddling each other as they drifted off too sleep, and didn't once part all the way through the night.


	3. Sledding in winter

The snow had been out in full force the night before leaving a deep blanket of white frost across the ground. It was really hard to get anything done outside in this kind of weather but Kano,Seto, Mary and Kido decided that it might be fun to go out sledding in this weather because it sure was deep enough.

They had a fun day so far going up and down little hills, having races, it had been a really enjoyable day. That until everyone wanted to go a sled down the biggest hill that Kido swore she had ever seen… well ok maybe she was exaggerating a bit but it was still pretty big.

They were at the top of this hill and Mary and Seto had just decided to speed off down it. Kido shook her head watching them shout with glee as they went down the drop, she didn't know why they found it so enjoyable and weren't scared it was basically a death drop down.

Kano nudged her arm smirking at her "Scared huh? i thought the leader was supposed to be fearless"

His mocking tone annoyed her and she hit his arm to which he exclaimed a short ow then laughed it off

"I'm going to go down it, i'm not scared" Her head turned away from him as she looked down the hill and gulped, her knuckles grasped tightly to her sled. She was definitely scared but she couldn't act that way she didn't want Mary to find out she was a scaredy cat and she didn't want to satisfy Kano so she gets teased some more, No she definitely had to do this… though she really didn't want too.

Kano knew she was too stubborn and wanted to hide the fact that she was actually a baby when it came too scary things. Rolling his eyes after giving out a short laugh looking at her he pushed his sled down the hill

"Oops my sled fell guess we'll have to go together Kido~!" He did it on purpose though knowing she was scared but just wouldn't admit it, she'd feel better if someone were with her.

Kido looked over at Kano seeing his sled had disappeared and nodded at him actually feeling a little of her fear go away, she knew it would be much better with Kano even if she still was scared, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

After her nod Kano took the sled from her hands and then jumped on the front of it.

"Ok get behind me, and hold on tight you don't want too fall off"

Taking a small breathe her butt sat down on the back of the sled whilst she wrapped her arms around Kano's waist, making her blush just a little bit

"O-ok lets go"

Giving a small nod himself Kano maneuvered them over the hill where they went flying down, Kano started laughing enjoying himself whilst Kido was holding him in a death grip with her eyes closed holding back a shout of terror.

Soon enough they were down at the bottom, It was pretty quick to go down. Kano was still laughing as he went to stand up but Kido still had him in an iron grip not budging. He placed one hand over hers a rubbed it soothingly

"Hey come on now we've stopped and you're going to squash me"

at his touch Kido calmed down and slowly released him and stood up, feeling a little embarrassed because Mary and Seto must of saw her acting like that. Though looking around she couldn't spot them until she heard some more laughing coming from down the hill. Kido thought they were crazy doing it again.

Now being stood up himself Kano grinned at Kido "Heh thinking about doing it again hmm~?"

"No way… its getting really cold so i think we should just head back"

"Alright then oh fearless leader lets go back to the base" his tone was mocking because he knew about just how scared she was and she knew he knew.

Ignoring his teasing Kido told Seto and Mary they were going to head back. Those two wanted to stay out for a bit longer so just Kano and Kido made their way back to the base.

"Ahh Kido you can warm yourself up by grabbing onto me again if you want" his smile was innocent as he looked over at her but his intention to get a reaction out of her was less than innocent.

"Be quiet! i had no other choice" Her eyes narrowed into a glare at him then she began to walk faster in front of him but Kano just started to match her pace. The whole way back to the base was just full of his teasing.

When they got in to sit on the couch though Kano's tone turned a bit more serious "You know i'll always be there for you Kido" his smile was sincere for once, no hint of deceiving because it was true, he had always been there for Kido and he always would be no matter what.

Kido stared at him not sure what to say instead some rosiness came to her cheeks instead so she had to turn her head away but Kano noticed and it made him smile.

"Plus i don't mind you pressed so close to me" his tone turned jokey again as he laughed.

The blush on Kido's cheek just got even bigger, she wasn't letting him get away with that though so she brought a pillow up and smacked it into his face "Stupid Kano!"


	4. Kido thinks Kano doesn't like her back

It made her chest hurt looking over at him, seeing him talk like that to the others.

"Ohh Mary-chan you're so cute~"

She had to tear her eyes away from the scene that made her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach, it wasn't like he was particularly doing anything just talking to the others but he was being a little extra flirty today and she hated it. Seeing him be like that with the others.

He's called her cute before but he was just always joking wasn't he?… she wasn't cute not like Mary, Momo, Ene or… Onee-chan. It made her terrible thinking back to those days where he spent so much time with her and feeling jealous, those days they'd spend together without her and she was left alone because Seto was working and their dad just hadn't been himself since the death of their mother. The one who she'd always counted on too be their for her whenever she was upset to help her from disappearing wasn't around having someone he wanted to hang out with more than her. In those days Kido felt like she was going to disappear more than ever.

No why was she thinking back on these times now it would just make her feel worse, so Kano preferred other girls, it shouldn't make her feel so hurt inside but she couldn't hide it from herself any longer she had feelings for him, she'd had them for a long time, feelings that go beyond that of friends but she knew he didn't like her in the same way.

It's time like these that made her remember her biological fathers words. _You're useless Tsubomi, I wish you'd never been born, No one wants you._She never usually let these thoughts come to the surface and had pushed them far back in her mind but sometimes they would just crop up and she started to believe them, why would Kano ever like her.

Her hands curled up into fists trying to control herself and her mind, she couldn't look so down in front of the others, she couldn't show her weakness especially over something so stupid. Kano could never know.

But it was hard to keep her feelings in check. Looking over at the others once again she saw him laughing and smiling with the others then he winked at Ene. Even if she was a cyber girl it still filled her with overwhelming jealousy, she just couldn't stand to be in the same room as them all anymore and rushed out of there quickly.

Kido dashed into her room and immediately crashed onto her bed and cradled a pillow to her chest, her thoughts just wouldn't escape from her. _Kano would never like her, she wasn't pretty, she was useless, he preferred the others to her the girl who just makes his life a pain, right?_

It had been a while since she had last cried but silent tears fell onto her bed sheets, it hurt, it hurt so much. She loved Kano so much but he didn't like her in the same way, she didn't think this pain was ever going to go away, not ever.

She continued to cry against her bed then a knock came on her door from the person she least wanted to see right now, stupid idiot he must of seen her run from the room.

"Kido i'm coming in alright?"

Great, just what was she going to say to him…


	5. After Wedding

Wow, it was so incredible and surreal to think now she was Mrs. Tsubomi Kano. She never really got called Kido anymore since the dan disbanded but it was still weird that she didn't have that name anymore. It made her happy though to take on the name of the person she loved, this was them taking the next big step in their relationship. She could say the start of their lives together but honestly they had been together for so many years before this.

They were around 17 when they started to date and then Kano finally popped the question 3 years later. During there time dating of course everyone moved out of the base and so Kano and Kido ended up getting an apartment of their own to live in and the both got jobs, they were finally able to move on and live normal lives after that never ending summer, the thought of the snake were nothing but a distant memory now and they were focused on happier things, everyone was.

Kano's hand came out to poke Kido's cheek gently to stir her away from her drifting thoughts.

"Hey Mrs. Kano you should be paying more attention to your husband" His smile was bright and sincere as he looked at her, he'd gotten a lot better with showing his sincere feelings, especially too Kido. It made her smile just looking at his.

"Sorry i was just thinking about how great things are now, and how happy i am we're married" A slight blush came up on her cheeks and Kano couldn't help but think how cute she was and how lucky he got to get Kido as he wife.

"Hmm i'm happy too, you're so cute~" he let out a small mischevious laugh to which Kido glared at him for but that didn't last long as he then immediately went in for a kiss which Kido wasn't going to deny, she loved his kisses, it really was hard for her too not give into him whenever he wanted them.

It didn't take long for Kano to take advantage of the situation of Kido being in a dress, she wore them more often now but it really wasn't often enough for him.

His hand started to snake upwards underneath the skirt of her dress but Kido stopped him before he got any further than her knee and pulled back from the kiss glaring once again at him.

"We're in the back of a car you know"

To this Kano just laughed once again and stared back at his wife with innocent looking eyes

"I'm sorry Tsubomi its just hard for me too resist you right now, didn't i tell you that you're beautiful~"

Her blush from before grew on her cheek once again this time with more intensity.

"You've said that like a thousand times today"

"Well that's because its true" he then quickly placed a small kiss against her lips once more to which Kido just smiled because she couldn't deny she loved whenever he said those kind of things to her.

A little time had passed and they just continued talking and giving each other the occasional kiss as they waited for the car to drop them back off at home. They were going to be going on a honeymoon but that wasn't until another couple of days from now just because they wanted to make sure they had plenty of time to get everything ready whilst enjoying their first days as a married couple together.

Soon enough though they were out of the car and though Kido protested Kano went and picked her up just like they did in the movies and went to carry her through the door. She thought he was an idiot of course.

"Shuuya i'm exhausted, its so late"

He nodded and carried her all the way to their bedroom where he placed her down gently onto the bed where Kido immediately flopped down back onto the mattress.

Kano decided he'd straight away take advantage of such a situation and crawled onto the bed so that he was completely leaning over her, looking down at her with a devilish looking grin.

"I'm sorry i'm too sleepy" just messing with him she closed her eyes, she was tired but mostly she was just exhausted from standing up for so long dancing that her feet needed a rest.

Kano didn't fall for it anyway knowing she was just messing around and went to kiss her once again whilst having his hand travel up her leg. This time Kido didn't stop him but she pulled away from the kiss about a minute later.

"You really couldn't wait hmm" her head shook at him slightly, faking being disappointed with him

"Waahh no of course not Tsubomi, we've got too start making babies right away after all" After that he smirked and Kido blushed furiously once again and flicked his arm trying her hardest to look intimidating with her glare.

"Stupid Shu-!" Her reaction amused him but he wasn't going to let her finish her sentence, he really was feeling impatient now. Wanting to spend an amazing night with his gorgeous new wife.

Kido didn't protest.

And It happened to be one of the most amazing nights they had shared together.


End file.
